Different social media outlets let users post different things. For example, some social media sites let users post a status, share a link (along with comments about the link), share an image at a remote URL (along with comments about the image), upload an image (along with a caption), etc. Other users can “like” the objects posted.
Users can also “like” web pages. For instance, a user can “like” a web page of a particular celebrity, sports figure, etc. The web pages a user “likes” can then persist in the user's profile such that when someone visits the user's page they will be able to see that the user likes that particular celebrity, sports figure, etc.
With conventional approaches, however, the user's “likes” only attach to a particular posting. In many instances, this provides little utility outside of the context of those postings.
Thus, online content browsing techniques wherein the content can be considered outside of the context of the original posting would be desirable.